The Lunar Effect
by SarahiNia
Summary: In a world were Bella Swan never existed, instead her place was filed with a new girl one named Hinata. NarutoTwilight Crossover NO Hinata is not just going to take Bellas place its actually going to be diffrent and wild. JacobHinaEdward X Naruto Caracter
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Wonderful World Without Bella Swan **_

_In a world were Bella Swan_ was never turned into a Vampire.

_In a world were Bella Swan_ never had Renesmee; meaning that Jacob Black never imprinted.

_In a world were Bella Swan_ never hurt Jacob.

_In a world were Bella Swan_ never meet Edward?

_In a world were Bella_ Swan never moved to Forks.

_In a world were Bella Swan_ never existed.

Oh _wonderful_ would that world be?

A very _magnificent, glorious, fantastic_ world wouldn't it?

But if Bella Swan never was born does that mean that the Forks High School had nothing to talk about that faithful day that Bella was supposto move in?

No, that same day Forks High School was filed with gossip but not about a certain brown haired daughter of the county police.

Rather they were talking about another new girl, who was making the boy and girls stop and stare.

"_Hyuuga Hinata" _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes I'm not the only one out there!!_

_I got some review that said they didn't like Bella also so I decided to Update earlier …I haven't finished Breaking Dawn thought so I might change some things later. _

_Disclaimer: SarahiNia does not own Twilight or Naruto…if she did Bella would already be dead and Itachi wouldn't be. =P_

"_Speaking"_

'_Thoughts or what Edward hears'_

_**Chapter Two: The New Girl **_

A girl about average height walked gracefully threw the crowds making everyone stop and stare at her _godlike_ presence. She had midnight blue hair that reached her middle back and bangs that went just above her eyes; witch were a strange but beautiful they were white with a hint of lavender. Not only were her eyes gorgeous but her whole body, she had curves that would make Rosalie Cullen jealous; the most beautiful girl at Fork's high…well _was._

(Note: Sorry I couldn't help but to add that in =P)

Many boys had tried to talk to her but as soon as they got near her they chickened out, but one boy he went up to her when she was walking and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie are you knew her?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

The boy was average he had longish black hair that reached about his shoulders and deep brown eyes he looked a little nerdy, but she gave him credit for having the courage to talk to her so she answered.

"Yes I just moved her yesterday, I'm Hyuuga Hinata by the way" she said as she extended her hand to shake with his.

"I can help you find your classes if you want, what's your homeroom?" he asked hiding the fact that he wanted to find out if he had any classes with her.

"Um, well my first class is Chemistry with Mr. Kempt" she said as she looked down at her schedule, not noticing that Eric was smiling brightly.

"Me too, I'll show you were it is follow me" He said he led her to the class room and he entered he told her to sit next to him, she did.

They didn't get to talk too much to the disappointment of Eric.

When the class ended Eric asked Hinata what her next class but it seemed that Eric's luck had run out since she had English with Ms. Smith.

"I have Ms. Smith next I can take you" quickly replied an average shaggy brown haired boy as he stood up from his desk.

"Thank you" said Hinata while giving him a sweet smile making the boy get in a daze and stumbled against the desks he stood up and gave Hinata a cheesy smile before saying "No problem" and scratching the back of his neck; he had a little blush due to the embracement.

Eric just glared at the boy before saying his goodbye to Hinata and left to his next class.

"I'm Corwin, by the way" said the shaggy haired boy as they walked to their class.

Hinata told him her name as she gave him her sweet smile again, making him tumble a little as they walked.

Once they entered the class they were separated due to assigned seating, the class went by pretty fast and the next thing you know Corwin is walking Hinata to her next class; Gym.

When they arrived to the small gym Corwin quickly sprinted so he wouldn't be late to his next class leaving her alone.

She walked in and was meet by a short women, "Hello you must be the new student, Hyuuga Hinata right?" she didn't let her answer before she started talking again "well your locker is 007 and here's your locker combination" she said as she handed her the paper and waved her off to the locker rooms.

"Oh and there should be a pair of shorts there so change quickly, were going to the tennis courts to play some matches" she yells as Hinata quickly walks in and opens her locker.

She grabbed the clothes that were inside and changed.

Hinata had the natural ability to make the red shorts and white shirt look like it was made for modeling, since when she exited the rooms she had already gotten most of the girls whisperings about her.

The shorts were an ugly red color, they weren't short but you could still see her thighs the shirt was a plain white shirt but it still hugged her curves when she walked.

"Come on let's get going" yelled the short women that would be her gym teacher as all the other girls stopped their conversations and made their way out of the doors and towards the tennis courts.

Once they were at the courts the boys gym class joined them, both teachers gave them rackets and then separated the whole class into groups and courts.

Hinata was currently facing her opponent, a pretty girl she had straight locks of brown hair that reached a couple of inches passed her shoulders, which looked great with her dark blue eyes and small blush on her cheeks; Jessica Stanley.

It was Hinata's serve and she threw the ball up in the air and bends her knees she jumped up a couple of inches as she swung the racked and collided with the ball, the ball when flying towards the opposite court.

Jessica quickly raced towards the ball but it was too fast for her that is bounced on the ground and then when toward the fence behind them were it got stuck.

A boy with pale blond hair who was standing near the court grabbed the ball and yanked at it until it came off, he turned and faced Hinata with his clear blue eyes and smiled as he said "Nice shot."

Hinata started thanking him before she was cut off by Jessica who quickly greeted the boy, "Mike, hey" she said as she played with her racket a visible blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Jess" was all he said as his attention quickly when back to Hinata.

"That was one of the best serves I've seen in a long time, have you played before?" he asked as he neared her but stopped at the net giving her some space.

"Yeah I played with one of my friends back in Japan" she stated as she smiled again making Mike grip the net for support.

"So you're from Japan that must _suck_ moving from your home so far away oh and by the way I'm Mike Newton" he said as he extended his arm.

"Yeah she's Hinata Hyuuga right" said Jessica said trying to get into the conversation as she looked at Hinata before turning to Mike and giving him a sweet smile.

Mike looked at Jessica before looking at Hinata and giving her a smile and said "Nice to meet you."

Hinata gave him a nod before the teacher told them to get back to the game.

Jessica and Hinata continued their game while Mike watched from the side line, since there weren't many courts or partners in their small town.

After 3 games the gym teacher told them to switch partners seeing as Jessica couldn't even get one point in.

Mike quickly took the opportunity and said he would play her, and since he is the most athletic guy in the small town of Forks the teachers accepted.

He grabbed his tennis racket and made his way to the court "I'll go easy on you" he said with a smirk as he got in the service line and threw the ball into the sky.

As soon as the ball made contact with the ground Hinata returned the ball slicing it at the back of the courts catching Mike by surprise.

He stared at the ball until he heard Hinata's sweet voice said "15 Love."

The rest of the class period when on like this, Mike got a few points in but never won any games by the end of the class period he was covered in sweat while Hinata didn't even look out of breath.

"That was a good game, you were amazing" commented Mike as they made their way inside the gym.

"Thanks, you were really good too" she said as she left him and entered the girl's locker room.

Mike was leaning against the wall behind the gym doors when they opened and Hinata appeared he made his way to her.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" he asked as they walked across the grassy fields in the school.

"It really good so far" she said as she clung her books to her chest and closed her eyes and gave him a small smile.

To say Mike was dumbstruck was an understatement since he collided with the glass doors to the cafeteria.

"Are you ok, Mike" Hinata said as she quickly went to his side, putting her books to the side as she looks at him.

"Yeah I think" said Mike as he stood on his elbows and rubbed his forehead.

"Here let me help you up" said Hinata as she stood up and picked him up like he was nothing, he said thanks as he opens the door; still rubbing his sore forehead.

Hinata picked up her books and made her way into the cafeteria, they made small talk as they waited to grab their food.

Once they did Mike told Hinata that she should sit with him and his friends; more like begged.

Hinata being her kind nature said yes, when she was seated she was faced with some familiar face and some new ones.

She saw Eric who quickly greeted her and told her that she could sit next to him, only to receive a small glare from Mike.

Once she was seated to the right of Eric, Jessica quickly sat in the open seat next to Mike and gave her a small smile.

"Hi you must be the new girl everyone's been talking about" says a boy with deep chocolate brown skin, short black hair, and deep brown eyes.

He extends his hand out for her to shake as he introduces himself "I'm Tyler Crowley" he says as he gives her a big smile only to receive a small smile in return; witch made him blush and quickly stuff him hamburger in his mouth mumbling something.

"Hi, I'm Lauren Mallory" said a girl who was sitting next to the boy in an icy tone, she had silver blond hair that was tied up in a pony tail and had some glasses that hid her brown eyes.

(Note: don't really know how she looks like and too lazy to go check tell me if I got it wrong so I can change it later…with all descriptions too please)

Hinata just gave her a nod saying yes.

Then tall girl who had long wavy chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes meet her gaze the girl blushed then she introduced herself "I'm Angela Weber" she says as Hinata gives her a small smile.

Suddenly you see five gorgeous people walk into the cafeteria, they looked like they had just walked out of a seventeen magazine.

A petite pixie like girl with short spiky black hair walked in with a boy with honey blond followed by them another couple a beautiful girl with wavy beach blond hair walks in holding hands with short curly dark hair with lean muscles walk swiftly by the tables.

Lastly, a drop dead gorgeous boy with soft brown reddish hair that was naturally spiked up wildly walked in lastly with his hands in his pockets.

(Note: sorry for the short descriptions, I hate writing them since you guys should already know how they look like if not….the power of Google my friends)

They were all making graceful strides to their usual spot in the cafeteria, but once they neared the table Hinata was currently sitting at the honey blond boy stopped.

He looked like he had just smelled something awful, he wasn't the only one that made a face as soon as the others got near they all made the same face.

They turned to Hinata who twisted her body and looked at them; she gave them her usual small smile, making the honey brown boy eyes widen by a fraction of an inch.

The pixie quickly took the hand of her boyfriend and with quick strides made her way to the other side of the cafeteria to their table, which the rest of the group quickly joined.

Hinata let a small frown grace her features as she turned back to the table.

"Don't let them get to you they think they're the best" says Mike as he takes a bite out of his sandwich and gives her a smile showing his teeth which were covered in peanut butter.

Suddenly a giggle emerges from Hinata's lips which sounded like small bell chimes; leaving everyone in the cafeteria in a daze, including the five gorgeous people.

Jessica then started to talk trying to get the attention to her "As you've probably already noticed there related, not by blood but they were all adopted the Cullen's must be related to cupid since they got the perfect couples the first ones that walked in were Alice and Jasper Cullen there really cute together and Jasper follows Alice like a lost puppy." She says as she puts a French fries in her mouth and continues "The next ones are Rosalie and Emmett, there inseparable and last but not least Edward Cullen but _don't even_ try he doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are _good_ enough for him." She said the last couple of words with much hatred.

Hinata just nodded in understanding before turning back to her food and eating.

On the other side of the cafeteria the Cullen's were too having their _silent _conversation.

'I can still smell her from over hear Edward, and I don't think that Jasper can hold it in any longer, he hasn't hunted in over two weeks' Thought Alice as she felt Jasper grip her hand tighter under the table.

"Um" said Edward as he directed his gaze to the back of the blue haired girl, he stared at her longer trying to read her thoughts but nothing.

'What is she thinking?' thought/asked Emmett as he eyed the girl, he might look fine but he too was getting affected by the blood of this new comer.

Edward once again direct his eyes to the girl who was currently having a small conversation with Angela, he blocked everyone's thoughts and concentrated on hers but herd nothing.

When he was about to turn around and tell him family that he couldn't read her thoughts he heard a small soft piano music.

He looked around the noisy environment filled with chatter and laughs from the teens, at first he thought it was his imaginations until he heard it again; it was coming from her he was positive, but it was impossible she was having a conversation with someone she couldn't be thinking about some song.

His eyebrows came together in an irritated look as he looks at her again only focusing on her thoughts and sure enough she was the one that the music was coming from he had heard of the song; wind by Akeboshi.

(Note: I love that song even without the words it's just such a nice melody)

Then the bell rang making his mind clogged with

'_Dang it Math'_

'_Maybe I should just skip the rest of my classes'_

'_No, I forgot to study for the test I'm so going to fail'_

'_Maybe I'll have the new girl I'm my next class?'_

and many more annoying _human_ thoughts.

Edward just shook his head getting everyone out of his head as he quickly gathered his belongings and with quick sinful movements left to his next class.

"Um…does anyone have Science next?" asked Hinata as their small group exited the doors from the lunch room.

Mike quickly flashed his teeth in a smile and said "I do, I'll walk you there."

"I'm right next to the room ill carry your books" says Eric as he quickly grabs her books and joins her and Mike in their walk.

Once they neared the class room Mike quickly opens the door and bows deeply like a gentlemen, Hinata giggles as she enters the room making Mike and Eric cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh you must be Hinata, please take a seat next to Edward" said the teacher as Hinata nods in agreement.

Eric then puts her books in the desk before giving Edward a quick glare.

'Edward, he better not try to take her way from me' he silently said not knowing that our little brown haired Vampire could read minds.

Edward only smirks at his thought as Hinata sits down on the empty seat, "Thank you for caring my books Erik" Hinata says.

Eric quick forgot about Edward and focuses on Hinata who gave him a sweet innocent smile, "N-No problem" He says as he gives her a smile of his own.

Eric just stayed there enjoying the small smile he was receiving until the bell rang snapping him out "Dang it I'm going to be late again" he says as he quickly makes his way to the door tripping shortly before exiting.

"Ok you guys are going to work on these worksheets for Chapter 3" said their teacher as he gave a stack of papers to the front of the class.

The people in front then grabbed the papers and passed them back once it got to Hinata the boy in front gave her the packet of huge papers; she smiled and thanked him making him fall from his chair.

The class erupted in laughter's as the guys blushed and quickly put the chair back in place and sat down looking at his paper like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Stop doing that," sneered Edward in a low hiss loud enough for Hinata to hear but not loud enough for anyone else.

"Stop doing what?" asked Hinata as she faced him and gave her sweet innocent question look.

"Stop smiling and acting all innocent like, like you don't know anything" he said as he started writing the answers to the questions.

"Oh" was all Hinata said as her face fell, she then started to concentrate on the paper that she was doing.

She answered the questions quickly never once looking inside her science book, unlike everyone in the class which seemed to be worried since they were having trouble with it; of course not including Edward who was already in the last page.

"Hey Hinata can you help me with this questions I don't get it?" asked Mike breaking the tension that had surrounded the small table they were sitting at, as he put his packet on her desk and bend down so his face was at the same level as Hinata's.

"Hai" replied Hinata as she looked at his paper and nearly sweat dropped since he was asking for help for the first questions.

She gave him a barely noticeable small smile; she didn't want to get her new partner mad any more that he already was.

Hinata then started to explain to Mike how electron configuration worked, with he grasped after a few time of her explaining it after he was sure he understood it he hurried back to his seat and explained to the others that were having trouble.

(Note: I hate science its once of my best subjects but it's so boring that's what were leaning in there so =P)

"Ok, know that everyone seems to have gotten pretty far in the packet get with your partner and exchange answers" said the teacher after a couple of minutes in the class.

Hinata faced Edward and smiled before quickly realizing her mistake and went back to her simple face and said "Well, Um how about if I give you an answer and we check if you got the same answer …and then we keep switching" suggested Hinata but was quickly stopped when Edward gave her his paper and said "I got all the right answers just copy of me" before going back to looking out the window.

Hinata face pulled into a disappointed look before going over the answers after a few minutes she looked up and said "You got one answer wrong" she said only to receive a glare from her partner.

"You probably have it wrong" he simply said not even bothering to face her.

"Um well it says 'how many unpaired electrons are in the ground state electron configuration for Mn?' And the answer is 5 unpaired 3d electrons and you put 4 unpaired 3d electrons…it's a common mistake anyone could have made it" said Hinata as she started to twist a piece of her hair in a nervous matter.

Edward gave her a look before looking at his paper and sure enough he had gotten the wrong answer.

"Thank you" he says a little grumpy as he corrects his mistake.

(Note: Take that –Enter Go Hinata dance here- "Oh yeah")

Hinata beamed and her fallen face quickly turned into a bright cheery one as she gave him her best smile flashing her pearly white teeth.

Edward then puts his pencil down and stares at her like trying to find out something about her.

'Do I have something in my face' thought Hinata as she touches her face seeing if she had any of the spaghetti she had for lunch handing on her face.

Edward jumps up slightly after hearing one of her thoughts that was the first time today besides the melody she was thinking about at lunch.

'Why did I just hear her right now? Surely she had thought of other stuff at lunch and right now than if she had something in her face' thought Edward as he concentrated on her again trying to hear any more of her thoughts but hearing no more.

He looked at her again but then he took a small breath and smelled her blood again, that sweet blood.

Her blood was so intoxicating not only to him but to the rest of his _family, _but of course he had been in the family far longer than the rest of his brothers so he could contain himself; not to mention he had gone hunting the previous day. But her blood was still driving him on the edged he had been hold in his breath the whole class and concentrated on anything besides her but she was strange _drawing_ him in every time she _moved_.

Her whole appearance was weird, she was wearing some simple jeans and a violet blouse and she was still driving all the boys crazy; heck she had some of the girl going gag over her too.

Reading minds wasn't as fun as many people imagined it, but her appearance wasn't what was driving him crazy it was how she smiled.

She gave out the aurora of innocent when she smiled making all the guys' trip and blush, even he fell in a daze, but there was something else that he couldn't pin point about her something_ familiar. _

He snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang, he quickly sprinted out of the room and took a quick breath when he was in far enough distance from the new student but sure enough he could still smell her.

"I need to hunt more" he said as he when to the forest that was near the school not noticing a pair of lavender tinted eyes follow him.

_**END!!**_

_**How did you guys like it?**_

_**Did I NOT stress enough Hinata's smile? =P**_

_**Looks like Hinata has a secret, what secret? GUESS **_

_**It's probably so obvious and if you didn't figure it out…you're related to Naruto yay for you!**_

_**And sorry but the next chapter might take a while since I haven't even finished Breaking Dawn, since the movie was such a hit every time I go to the store to buy it they run out because everyone's buying them! **_

_**-Sigh-**_

_**Oh well what couples do you guys want Edward, Jacob, or Sasuke? **_

_**CHOOSE **_

_**Oh and sorry for little lack of EdHina…I'm not a huge fan of him but I'm trying to think of how hot and nice he was so I can write some juicy parts but when I do I think of Bella –Shivers- But don't worry I will give him a chance!! **_

_**Oh and tell me how you guys think of my new writing method…I tried to change it to sound more like the book but since it's not a 1**__**st**__** person its hard =P **_

_**Oh and do any of you guys have any suggestions for a different title…since Twilight is kinda already used …A LOT**_

_**Please tell me! **_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
